Seeing In Black
by Anna-Bananna890
Summary: Sirius Black was not an average guy. Not at all. Sirius Black was an unbelievably attractive guy, and he knew it. It became painfully clear that he knew so on mornings such as September the first, 1977, where he could be found staring at the large mirror


**_ So It Begins _**

Sirius Black was not an average guy. Not at all. Sirius Black was an unbelievably attractive guy, and he knew it. It became painfully clear that he knew so on mornings such as September the first, 1977, where he could be found staring at the large mirror in his room practicing his 'kissey' faces. That point in time is where this story-this story of comedy, love, hate, passion-of Sirius Black, begins.

---------

Yes, Sirius decided, his lips definitely were more seductive this year, than last. This year would be the year that he would get the one girl that he had failed to put under his charm. This year he would get Katherine Lianne Marks to fall helplessly in love with him, along with the rest of the female population at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sure of it-because, honestly, how long could she resist the temptation called Sirius Black? These confident words were the last thoughts that went through his head before his adoring, lovely mother screamed up to him,

"SIRIUS GET YOUR UGLY FUCKING ARSE DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I HAVE TO GO UP THERE AND MAKE YOU!"

"JUST A MINUTE YOU OLD HAG!" Sirius yelled back down at her. Really, one might wonder how he ended up loving himself so much growing up with a woman such as her. One would understand once he arrived at the train station every year. It was doubtful that any female's eyes in the building weren't glued to his body as he walked to his destination; platform 9 3/4. Having so much attention made it increasingly difficult for him to cross the barrier that would allow him to pass from the muggle world, to his beloved world of magic, and Hogwarts. He eventually just leaned against the wall separating the platforms 9 and 10, and quickly slid through to meet the busy platform filled with students and parents rushing around saying quick good-byes, and students greeting each other or talking hurriedly about their summers. He vaguely noticed his excuse for a brother, and family favorite, Regulus Black, cross the barrier, but pushed that from his mind once he saw a head filled with untidy black hair next to the train. He pushed his way through the group of people, and soon reached James Potter, his long-time best friend, who was accompanied by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, also good friends of his. Together the group of boys had managed to create utter chaos and disarray at Hogwarts, and called their group The Marauders. The Marauders were infamous at the school for their hilarious, often immature pranks against unsuspecting people, mostly Slytherins.

"JAMES!" Sirius all but screamed, and as the boy turned to look, he was hit unsuspectedly by Sirius, who was running at him, full speed, and tackled him in his attempt to hug him. The boys flew to the ground at Remus' feet, who raised his eyebrows at Sirius and snickered. James, laughing hysterically, shoved him off before standing up and dusting off his robes.

"Hey, Sirius," he managed between breaths.

JAMES!" Sirius yelled again, and managed to hug James without knocking him over, though did leave him a little bit lacking in air.

"Omigawsh it was awful!" Sirius declared. "Thank god I never have to spend time locked in that damned house again!"

James nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah. We were just talking about how Peter spent the holidays perfecting his abilities at writing romance novels..." Sirius winced.

"Still doing that, eh?" Peter nodded happily.

"I really feel like I made a breakthrough in my writing abilities," was his proud response. Sirius slapped his forehead, and muttered,

"How can a 17 year old boy stay inside all summer, willingly, to write about romance?"

"Peter, obviously," James replied. The whistle on the train blew, signaling the train was about to leave, and that they were allowed to use magic once again.

They all levitated their trunks behind them as they boarded the train and followed Sirius who was walking to the back so they could enter an empty compartment. Before they reached their usual compartment, though, Sirius stopped short, causing the rest of the marauders and their trunks to crash into him. And that was exactly how Lily Evans, the object James' affection since first year, found them; in a complete heap on the floor, thrashing madly to untangle themselves from the mess.

"Wow. You all really are as stupid as you look."

"It's not our fault! That prat over there just stopped in the middle of the hall and we all ran into him," James said, motioning to Sirius. Lily sighed, exasperated, and reached a hand out to Remus to help him up. He took it, and then she pulled up Peter, who had more trouble rising than Remus did. With less people tangled up on the ground, James and Sirius managed to scramble up. James turned to look at Sirius,

"Why'd you-oh." He was about to ask why Sirius had stopped randomly, causing everyone to crash into each other, before noticing where his gaze was focused.

He had seen long, pure black hair disappear before a compartment door was closed. Sirius had spotted Katherine. The other boys followed his gaze, and Remus nodded understandingly.

"I still don't get it," Peter announced stupidly. James rolled his eyes.

"Let's...go into that compartment," Sirius suggested innocently, pointing to the door that had just been closed. He walked forward, and everybody else followed him.

"...But why did he stop?" Peter questioned to the room in general, because the rest of the group was gone.

Sirius opened the door, putting the most cool and collected look upon his face that he could muster.

"Hey, babe," Sirius said, upon seeing Katherine. It never surprised anyone once they saw her that she was part veela. Her long hair that reached her waist was always silky, smooth, and perfect, as was her cream colored complexion. Her big, shockingly ice blue eyes could turn from happy and carefree to deadly in a split second. She had a small, slightly upturned nose, and full, blood red lips. She was tall, of perfect weight, and very well endowed. Most girls would love to hate her, but couldn't, because she had the most addictive personality. Upon hearing his voice, she turned to face him, keeping her face perfectly blank, but he could see that her eyes were flashing.

"Don't call me that," she said coolly, and as the door opened again, she saw her best friend, Lily, enter.

"LILY!" she squealed, her eyes instantly changing to utter happiness as she jumped up and embraced her friend.

"KATIE!" Lily squealed back, as she returned the hug.

"Omigawsh, Lily, I've missed you so much!" Lily nodded.

"I know how you feel! I missed you too!" Remus watched their exchange with interest, before asking,

"Hey, has anyone seen Alissa yet?" Kathrine turned to him,

"Yeah, I talked to her earlier-she was with Ashli in the first compartment. Those two are inseparable..."

"Thanks, I'm just gonna go say hi to her," Remus replied before dropping his trunk and exiting the compartment. Peter entered the compartment as Remus left.

"Why the sudden interest in Alissa?" Lily wondered out loud.

"They started going out during the summer," Sirius answered her. "Why don't you know? I thought you were good friends with him?"

"I am..."

"Uh huh." Lily glared at him. Katherine looked around the room and she spotted James.

"James! Hey, haven't seen you in a while!" She walked forward and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I know, mum and dad took me down to Australia all summer, so I didn't get to see anybody." Sirius stared in amazement and jealousy. Since when had they been friends?

"Ohh, how was that?"

"Really cool-it was fun." The train lurched forward as James and Katie began talking excitedly and in-depth about Australia. Sirius sighed and turned to Lily and Peter, hoping to find a way of entertaining himself with them. He was sorely mistaken. Peter was describing in great detail to Lily about the novels he had written. She appeared to be listening with interest but she had a slightly glazed look in her eyes that most people developed after about five minutes in Mr. Binns' class. She was probably thinking about what she did over the summer. He sighed and laid down on the bench, settling down for a nap. This would be a long, dull train ride.

Sirius awoke to the not-so-wonderful sensation of several pillows being repeatedly slammed into his head, and soft giggling. He cracked an eye open and watched as James lazily conjured a pillow and thrust it at him, while Lily and Katie giggled on the other side of the compartment. The bloke would do anything for a girl's attention. The impact of the last pillow made him jump up in pain. He glared at James.

"Do you MIND?" he said, annoyed. James grinned.

"No, not at all." The next thing Sirius knew a pillow hit him square in the face.

"UGHH!" he growled, and tackled James, much like he had earlier that day, but this time it was intentional, and he hit James hard. Soon the boys were tangled on the floor pushing and shoving at each other, trying to pin the other down. 5 minutes later Sirius had James pinned, and declared triumphantly,

"Say mercy!"

"Never!"

"Say mercy!"

"NO!"

"SAY MERCY!"

"NO!" James roared before spitting in Sirius' face. Sirius calmly reached up with one hand and wiped the spit off his (perfect) face, before raising an eyebrow at James. James grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, mate. Got a little carried away there..."

"Yeah, ya think?" Sirius replied sarcastically before his face became very serious. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I'm sorry, I'm afraid you deserve it. James' eyes widened.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"I'm sorry, James. Drastic times call for drastic measures." James began whimpering pathetic apologies as Sirius moved higher...and sat his butt down right on James Potter's face. The girls, who had been watching with skeptical looks up until this point burst out laughing. Sirius grinned happily like a little kid for a little while before slightly raising his butt and calling,

"Say mercy!"

"MERCY!" James yelled. Sirius obediently got up to sit on the bench. James got up and sat on a bench on the opposite side of the compartment, looking at Sirius nervously.

"Wow, James," Lily began. "I never knew it was possible for somebody to be so scared of an arse."

"Have you ever been UNDER Sirius' arse? Have you ever SMELLED Sirius' arse? NO! I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Whoa, there. Just saying," Lily said, eying James curiously. (Sirius had replied indignantly, "My arse does NOT smell!" which caused Peter to look up from the parchment on which he had furiously been scribbling bits of the latest Romance Novel he had been writing, so that he could say, "Sure, Sirius," before he looked back down and became once again wrapped up in the parchment before him.) James collected himself, before telling Lily,

"Sorry...you don't know what I've been through with that arse..."

"I'm not even going to ask," Lily said, before turning to Katie and getting wrapped up in a conversation quite filled with giggles. Sirius asked the room in general,

"Has the food trolley come by yet?"

"Nope, she should be by any minute though," Lily replied.

"Alright then. Pile up!" Sirius said, and all of the occupants dug their hands into the pockets of their clothing and produced several sickles, knuts, and a large variety of gold and silver. They all put the coins down in a pile in the middle of the floor.

"Damn," Sirius said, "where's Remus? Without his money we can't get as much this year."

"Probably still with Alissa," Katie responded, just as the trolley lady opened the compartment door, and wheeled in the trolley stacked high with delicious, if somewhat dangerous, snacks. Margie, the trolley lady, whom Sirius had come to a first name basis with through the years, eyed the pile of money greedily before turning to the teenagers and asking,

"What can I get you kids today?" Sirius got an evil glint in his eyes. he turned to the other students,

"The usuals?" They all nodded their heads 'yes' vigorously. He turned to Margie, with the evil look in his eye intact, before pointing to several, several different things on the cart. A minute later he was still in full swing, pointing at the cart.

Two hours later the group was all lounging on the benches and holding their stomachs, quite full, but happy at the same time. Peter was dozing in a corner, Remus was still gone, Sirius and James were huddled together, doubtless planning some unheard of prank, Lily was reading and Katie was spacing off, occasionally checking the time.

"Hey guys," Katie began, "We need to get dressed, the train's gunna arrive soon. Sirius looked up,

"Go right ahead, Katie, Lily, dears, we'll change once you do." He lounged back with his legs crossed and his arms behind his head, staring at them expectantly. Katie's mouth dropped in indignation. She began to say something smart in reply, then thought better of it. She snapped her mouth shut, but flipped him the finger before she and Lily gathered their robes and left to get changed in the bathrooms. Sirius lazily flicked his wand at the door, locking it, before chucking one of the pillows James had earlier thrown at him, to the sleeping form in the corner. Drool was pooling on Peter's face, and it flew, as he jumped up and screamed,

"NO!"

"Chill, Peter, we gotta get changed," James told him calmly, to which Peter replied,

"Oh." Soon after they had finished, the girls returned to the compartment, with Remus, Alissa, and Ashli with them. Alissa was not a pretty girl. She wasn't ugly, but she was mostly very plain looking, and probably wouldn't have caught the eye of either James or Sirius. She was short, with mouse brown hair, and was pale. She had a few freckles sprinkled across her slightly-too-big nose, and her cheeks. She had thin lips, was slightly chubby, and her teeth were a little crooked, but her eyes were a stunningly bright golden shade. Not a brown, but a very defined gold. They were the kind of eyes that you couldn't pull your own from. They were even more noticeable than the brilliant emerald green of Lily's eyes. Her best friend, Ashli, was a complete opposite from her. She was a noticeably pretty girl, was very hyper, and had a smile that you just had to return. Except for one thing. She, too had eyes that were an unbelievable shade. Her eyes were an unbelievable shade of violet. Ashli had big lips, a small nose, perfectly shaped eyebrows, tan skin, a great body-her stunning looks were only comparable to Lily's, a bitch named Andrea, and outshone only by Katie. Many would be surprised upon hearing that Ashli had never had a boyfriend before. Those who knew secretly believed it was because guys were intimidated by her good looks, and exciting personality.

"Moony!" James called, "Where've you been this whole damned train ride?"

"With us," Alissa answered for him.

"Remus! You missed the food trolley! This was the very last year too!" Remus looked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, that's right," Sirius said, "next time stay with us." He grinned broadly.

"I'll keep that in mind, Padfoot," Remus said, before he led Alissa to a seat. He sat down first, and she followed on his lap. Ashli sat down with Lily and Katie, and they began talking about what Sirius dubbed 'stupid little girly things.' The rest of the train ride passed quickly, and as the train stopped, they prepared to get off the Hogwarts Express to the start of a new school year for the last time.


End file.
